Unguided Emotions
by ObsessedWithDepp
Summary: A relationship was the one thing that could save Jounouchi from the haunting nightmare of his past… A romantic tale of hidden secrets, revenge, and and the limits of forgiveness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh But I want to own Malik and Joey!

Warning: Rated M for sexual preferences and all that jazz… If you don't like Yaoi don't read it… well you could… XD

Note: I changed the summary up, cause I changed my ideas for this story… ;

More Detailed (NEW) Summary:

Jounouchi has just begun to experience 'sexual' feelings for someone else… this someone.. awkwardly enough happens to be Malik. Now Jounouchi feels at lost for words, as he questions his sexuality.

Otogi hates Malik, because of events of the past. He wants nothing more than to destroy him, and his chances with Joey.

Shizuka is also developing feelings for a special someone, and fails to see the possible bloody consequences that could come out of it.

Meanwhile, Isis has been getting visions of the future (since she normally does… ), but this time… she forese's a tragic death. Can see bundle up the courage to tell the gang who it is? Will the unevitable death come to this person? Can Otogi forgive Malik from the painful events of the past? Will Yugi be mentioned in this fic? How far will Malik go to be with Joey?

Find out… in: Unguided Emotions!

Fwuhahaha!

(Note: it starts a little slow, but… don't worry, it gets somewhere by chapter 4)

Unguided Emotions

Chapter 1 Prologue

Malik let out a sigh shaking soapy droplets of water from his head, before tilting his hair back into the warm jet of water. Today was a particularly wonderful day for the Egyptian, as he found out by rumor that Joey actually like him. An amazing accomplishment it was, to say the least…

"So Jounouchi likes me…" He said proudly, a slightly amused smile upon his lips. "I never expected him to fall for me."

Rinsing off the last bit of Shampoo, Malik poured out a quarter size of Herbal Essences conditioner to lather in his hair.

"…But I'm glad he does. Cause I really like him."

_And I hope we can… be together all the time._

_And that… I can hold his hand._

_Feel his soft pink lips, upon my own._

_Flesh upon Flesh._

_Tongue upon Tongue._

_Be together… forever…_

Malik felt the trickles of water fall between the creases in his skin; the scars from the past, the lines in his smooth six-pack, until his browned skin was covered in the fresh drops of water that pumped out of the pipe hanging above him.

A beam of light peeked in through the small, dulled window in the shower, and it peered into the shower and across his left cheek and down his chest. The perfect moment.

Except… it was missing something.

Malik blinked and placed the bottle of conditioner back on the windowsill, creating a shadow where the light had been tickling him.

As he lathered the foaming white liquids through his hair he realized what he had been missing…

Sorry it's so short! It will get better, rest assured! Actually I already wrote most of it, I just have to rewrite it all… Humor coming next, Otogi and Joey have a really strange conversation in which Jounouchi tells Otogi his true feelings… -gasp- Could Joey be turning gay? Or is this some crazy joke?

Please stay tuned! And review! Thankies!


	2. This isn't a joke…

Disclaimer: I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh yesterday, and I still don't own it today.

Chapter 2 – April Fools Day

Joey was biting his lip apprehensively from his perch on the wooden kitchen stool. He was leaned tensely on the granite counter, anxious thumbs twiddling.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" He rasped slamming clenched fists into the counter.

"Besides what was wrong with you before?" Smirked Otogi as he emerged from the other room.

"Very funny." Joey grunted. "But it's serious."

"Oh yea?" Otogi snickered, raising an eyebrow and pulling up a stool to sit next to the blond. "What happened then?"

"I… I'm just kind of… I just… I think I like this person."

"You like someone?" He chuckled. "Who?"

He eruptly shot a glare at Otogi. "Like I'm gonna tell you of all people."

"Have more faith." Said Otogi, twirling black strand of hair. "I'm not that unreliable."

"Look I'm not gonna tell you. But… ever since we became friends, I want to spend every waking moment with this person…"

Otogi gazed at him with a look of curiosity.

"…I want to get close to them. Touch them."

Otogi opened his mouth but said nothing.

"…sometimes… in the oddest places." Joey shook his head. "Damn it! I shouldn't be telling you thins!"

Otogi grinned. "It's called being horny you idiot!"

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Joey yelped, smacking Otogi in the back of the head. "I KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE YA DUMMY!"

"Hey! You said it…" Otogi shrugged rubbing his head.

"What does it matter… I'll never get him… urk…HER!" He screeched quickly to correct his error.

Otogi blinked. "What did you say…?"

"I said.. What does it matter?"

"No… after that."

"Uh.. I said I'll never get them."

"Them? You mean him…?" Said Otogi teasingly.

"Yea…" Joey muttered sadly. "Wait… WHAT! No!"

"Jounouchi…" Otogi laughed. "Are you a fag?"

"GAH! No way!" Jou yelped jumping out of the stool. "What makes you think that!"

"Because you like a guy."

"I so do not like a guy!"

"Yea you do."

"No I don't."

"I think you like…" Otogi paused racking his brain. Who could he poke fun at…? Then it came to him. The person he hated more than anything. It would be fun to see how far Joey would go to pull off this April Fools Day joke.

_Saying that you're gay? That's a stretch… maybe he should ask Honda out as a prank… Heh heh._

"…You like Malik, don't you!"

Joey gazed absentmindedly at the ceiling at the sound of the name. "Malik…" He breathed letting out a pleased chuckle. He blinked when he realized what he just did. "No! I don't like that… that.. GUY!"

Otogi cackled at Joey.

_Damn… He's really trying to convince me he's gay! He's a better actor than I would've expected though…_

_ Some dumb-ass prank this is.. I'll get him, just watch._

"It's kind of queer…" Started Otogi. "…But if you wanna go out with him… I can hook you up."

"I don't wanna go out with a guy.." Jounouchi lied.

"Yea. Your right. You just wanna screw his brains out. Heh. Heh."

Joey didn't reply immediately but a smile arose on his face suddenly, almost automatically and he turned red in a split second. "Okay…" He chuckled. "So what!"

"You should go out with him." Otogi said tauntingly.

Joey grinned. "God damn you! I wish."

"Come on… he's in the shower…" Otogi smirked getting off the stool.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Go rape him!" He laughed.

"No you dumb ass! This isn't like that!"

"Hn? What's that supposed to mean!"

"I wanna… I don't know. I want us… to have a real relationship. I guess I just want him to love me back…"

"WHAT!" You love him!" Said the now flustered Otogi. " You don't even know what love is!"

Jounouchi blushed. " I think I do."

"Then go tell him." Otogi said trying to regain his gleam of confidence. Why was Joey doing this to himself?

_Unless… he really does… like him.._

_…._

_NO WAY!_

"I should wait." Joey said quietly.

"Don't you want to take a shower with him? You can see how big he is! I mean… if it's gonna go up your ass you really outta kno-"

"COULD YA CUT YOUR CRAP YOU HORNY BASTARD! THIS ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE!"

Otogi's jaw dropped.

_What!_

"You mean… you're serious…" The brunette stuttered.

"What the hell did you think I was rambling about!"

"It's only April Fools Day."

"IT'S WAIT?"

"Wait… you didn't know it was April Fools Day!" Otogi blinked a disgusted frown growing rapidly upon his mouth. "YOUR REALLY GAY!"

"I don't know! I'm only getting a fucking boner over the guy, whatta you think?"

Otogi's breathing got loud and rapid. "Your serious!"

Joey nodded. "You can look if you don't believe me."

"I didn't mean that! UGH! I'm sure you have a boner you idiot. I meant… are you… really gay?"

"I don't know. I just know, I like Malik a lot."

"Holy SHIT." Otogi growled in pure denial he shook his head. "No way!"

"Stop it." Joey let out in an angry sigh. "Your making me feel even stupider about this."

"No…" Otogi breathed. "No.. this isn't real. It's not a funny April Fools Day joke either."

"IT'S NOT A JOKE!" Jounouchi screamed kicking down the stool that he had been sitting on.

Soft footsteps interrupted them . "Is something the matter?" Spoke a voice.

The two dumbfounded teenagers turned to face him.

With a towel wrapped loosely around his waist just barley hanging off of his hipbone stood the 16-year-old Egyptian male. Lavender eyes stared gently through wet strands of creamy blond bangs as they gazed around in a slightly confused manner. Water dripped gracefully down the slops of his silky smooth, tan six-pack… the image of perfection…. Malik Ishtar.

Joey swallowed his spit with a shake as he could feel Goosebumps creeping up onto his skin.

Otogi frowned at Jou. "You okay?"

"Ehn.." He squeaked.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong!"

"Eh! NO!" Joey said jumping up suddenly.

"Okay… I was just wondering if you were okay.. I heard yelling.." He spoke softly approaching the blond.

Heavy breaths pumped out of the blond as tan fingers crept along his cheek. Malik pushed the loose strand of hair out of Joey's face and wiped the droplets of sweat from his forehead.

"There you go.." He smiled as he started to walk away. "You don't have to be so nervous around me… I'm not worth all the stress anyway."

Joey blinked, letting his pale fingers graze the spot Malik had touched in pure awe.

"Besides… stress is bad for your skin. You wouldn't want to ruin your face now would you?"

"I'm ugly anyway." Jounouchi said flatly.

"No way, Joey. In fact, I think you're quite cute…" Malik smiled sweetly at him as he started to walk away.

The towel started to fall in a matter of seconds, and Malik reached down to grab in clumsily, pulling it back over the half of his bottom that had revealed. Joey twitched as he watched it.

"What size are you!" Jou spat in a random act of desperation.

"Unh?" Malik frowned, blinking through widened eyes. "I guess… you'll have to see for yourself one day." He said a smirk twisting up on his face, as he gave a wave good bye and walked into his room.

Otogi fainted.

Okay… so it wasn't that great! Eek.. but its only cause the good stuff is still stuffed in my school notebook. It will get better! More dramatic situations and fighting to come…


	3. High Hopes of Revenge

Disclaimer: Let's face it… Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine…

Chapter 3 – High Hopes of Revenge

_I can't believe it. Could… Jounouchi… really be turning gay._

_Ugh. _

_As if the whole idea of him being queer wasn't bad enough… but its even worse because of who he's falling for._

_The absolutely annoying…. Malik Ishtar._

_That fucking control freak is nothing but bad news._

_Yea sure, all the lady's adore him and find him to be extremely sexy… _

_They don't know the story behind the face…_

_The evil that resides in his black hole of a heart._

_He claims to have turned to the good side… but I can read his heart like a book._

_And I know for a fact he's still evil._

_The pain he's caused me…_

_Is beyond explanation._

_And as Joey's friend._

_I can't let him experience the same dark abyss that I had to live in… the same hell I was forced to live for._

Otogi gave a painful sigh as he regained his thoughts. He was burned by the stingy sensation of his past. He blinked. "No." He muttered to himself demandingly in hopes to stop the reincarnation of the agonizing memories.

But… despite this whole situation. He couldn't let anyone see his weakness. For goodness sakes, he was Ryujji Otogi. He had no flaws… besides coming off as a jerk at times…. But what did it matter now anyway.

He wasn't going to tell anyone what happened between him and Malik, that was that. Not Yugi, not Anzu… not even his best friend, Honda.

And in desperation he decided that the single way to get Malik back, was pure revenge and poke fun at the fact that he was almost 99 sure that he was gay.

If he used this to cover up for… for the past. Maybe. Revenge would be possible.

Otogi sat up rubbing his head and attempt to fix his hair. He could hear heavy footsteps approach him, unmistakably the tapping of Honda's motorcycle boots.

At the sound Otogi wiped out every single emotion besides his hate and disgust in Malik and Joey from his mind.

No weakness could show.

None whatsoever.

"Those two are just disgusting." Otogi mumbled as Honda gave him a hand off the cold tile floor.

"Hey, you okay Otogi? What are you talking about… and how'd you get on the floor?" Said the brunette scratching the peak of his chin in confusion.

"Your so slow, Honda." He grunted. "What I'm trying to say is that… Malik is turning Jounouchi into a faggot."

"What!" Honda shook his head. "No way. Not _our _Joey at least."

"I'm dead serious."

"I'm sure pretty boy, Malik is gay… but… Jou!"

"Look." Otogi shot, darting frustrated green eyes at Honda. "I just watched those two _fags _flirt! And I wouldn't make this type of shit up."

"They were flirting!" Honda rasped in clear disbelief. "Joey doesn't flirt. It's not like him." He blinked. "Is this some type of April Fools joke, cause if is it's not funny."

"They were Honda!" Otogi gritted his teeth. "Joey asked Malik his size.."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Otogi nodded wearing a look that read: I-told-ya-so.

"You swear..?" He blinked wearing a clearly dazed look.

_He's completely stupefied. _

_Pointy hair and all._

_Heh._

_Maybe, his love for his friend will turn him against Malik._

_Maybe I'll turn them all against that bastard._

Otogi tried to keep the pleased smirk off his face. "I swear on the bible, Honda."

Honda blinked again trying to grasp the information, and realize the sad reality of the situation.

"Well." Otogi sighed, pincing the bridge of his nose. When he finally came to speak he swallowed first as if to replenish his senses. "All I know is that Joey is being a complete idiot. He told me that he has a crush on Malik."

"He what!" Honda put a finger to his lip. "Oh.. I get it. Joey is falling for Malik, and in turn it's causing him to queston his sexuality.. in turn the results could..."

"…cause Joey a life of ever going humiliation… destined to be forever shunned from society?"

"Yea. That's what I was trying to say. I just can't believe it's Malik, why couldn't it be me..?" Joked Honda.

"Don't tell me your becoming gay as well…" He frowned.

"No way! It's Shizuka all the way!" Honda shook his head raising innocent palms in the air.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"Malik Ishtar…?" Honda repeated.

"Yeah. And who knows what that bitch will do to him. He's the type of guy who will fuck ya' then leave ya."

"Damn it!" Cursed Honda to himself. "Joey can be a dumb-ass. But I can't let that guy touch him like that!"

"And we're not gonna stand around and let him lose his virginity to a guy."

"That too." Honda nodded.

"Well, I say, we get to work then."

"Operation straight shall begin!" Said Honda boldly, flexing his biceps.

"That sounds so gay…"

Honda's phone gave a rang and he gestured to it, walking out of the room.

Otogi was left in his own thoughts…

_We'll humiliate Malik. Draw everyone against him._

_Not only will we convert Jounouchi into a completely straight man, we'll build inner hate of Malik in him._

_In the end, Joey will come out happy, Honda will be happy, Yugi and Anzu will be happy._

_And._

_I will be happy._

_As for… Malik…_

_Heh. Heh._

_He'll be completely devastated._

Otogi grinned. Feeling energized from this sudden surge of evil, he pranced off behind Honda; plans of revenge ever growing in his head.

Next chapter… Joey is already questioning his sexuality even before Otogi and Honda can get to him. Malik is starting to wonder if a relationship can work between the two of them… and a surprise in hopes of achieving his ultimate goal. As for Otogi… he's getting worse… does he have a reason for his inhumane behavior, is he hiding something himself...? Or… has he really gone bad?

Find out next time… on Unguided Emotions!

Yay!

Another chapter done… another happy author!

Thanks so much for the reviews! -

Sara Ishtar


	4. Sticky Red Pasts

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine.

Chapter 4 – Sticky red pasts

"What's happening to me?" The platnium blond boy rasped, gripping his head tightly. There's no way… I could be turning… gay!" He sunk down into Otogi's bed, through heavy breaths.

He heard soft footsteps approaching him from the other room.

"Hey Jounouchi." He heard Otogi say loudly.

The puppy sulked. "What is it now Otogi?"

"I just wanted… to help you out."

Joey looked up an eyebrow raising. "Since when are you so nice?"

"Ah." Otogi twirled a strand of black hair. "I've always been nice."

Jounouchi let out a snicker, as the clearly unamused Otogi climbed onto the bed next to Joey.

"If I wasn't nice, you wouldn't be staying at my house." He added.

"Yea." Joey smiled. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, man." Otogi grinned giving the blond a thumbs up. " I still can't believe your dad beats you though…" He said falling back into the bed.

Jounouchi let out a sigh, his eyes gazed fixedly downwardly at the red blankets that he sat upon. He said nothing, and instead swallowed a mouth full of spit, hand on forearm awkwardly.

Otogi frowned. It was so clear in his memory now… just last month it had happened….

Joey had knocked on his door, a mouth full of blood, pieces of broken glass from a beer bottle stuck into his palm. He looked tired, gashes ran across his face in random spots.

Otogi sat up again looking back at Joey's face. Some of the scars were still there, in big pink lines. One across his cheek, another across his nose, a few others ran down his neck.

Damn. Joey's father at hurt him so bad. Just because… he had brought Shizuka home with him for the night…

Flashback

"Katsuya, do you really think it's okay for me to go to your apartment? I mean… with…" Shizuka heaved a breath in. She hadn't said. that word, in ages. "…with dad there."

"Aww… don't worry about it, Shizuka. He'll be fine… I just have to grab my wallet real quick."

"Maybe..." The girl suggested. "I should wait outside… I haven't seen him in 10 years…"

"We can do this, okay?" Jou said smiling confidently at his sister. She was so beautiful, and she was always there for him. Now he needed to be there for her, and he was ready to face anything. He gently clasped his hand around Shizuka's soft palm.

She nodded in approval. "Okay."

They approached the apartment door labeled: Jounouchi.

The name seemed so strange to her… it was the name of her father.

Katsuya's name.

Joey took a deep breath and pushed the door open lightly. "Dad?" He asked, almost as if he was asking for permission to come into his own house.

There was no answer. " I guess he's not home, huh, Katsuya?"

He nodded though unconvinced.

They entered.

The small apartment wrecked of beer and had traces of cigarette smoke lingering as well.

"Ew! It stinks!" Shizuka let out in a cough.

"My room's this way." He said uneasily gesturing down the hallway. The wooden door had scratch marks on it, the doorknob bent. A sign that read "Katsuya Jonouchi's room" in Joey's sloppy handwriting hung crookedly upon the door,

He flung it open letting go of his grasp on her hand.

"Wow! This is your room Katsuya?" She exclaimed. Although it wasn't much to talk about….

"Eh.. yea."

It was a simple room, square in shape, a small couch shoved into the corner, with stained, holey blankets hanging off of it. A limp pillow lay bent on the floor.

X-Rated magazines were scattered across the floor, in heaping piles. Shizuka gritted her teeth at the sight, and quickly pulled her eyes of off them to his desk.

He had a small neat little wooden desk, his old gang name carved into its side. His deck was stacked with care on top of it, next to some schoolwork and a dim shade lamp. Then her eye's caught the picture that was propped next to the lamp. Actually all the pictures…

He had countless photos of himself and his friends, and countless photo's of Shizuka. She smiled proudly and stared at the one of them holding hands on the beach when they were little. It was surrounded by a metal heart shaped frame, which said, "When life gets you down, you can always count on family."

He caught her gaze on it and looked at it as well. "I spent all my savings on that frame."

She grinned. "The saying…it's true."

"Well... most of the time."

Her eyes came to meet, the sketch he had drawn on lined paper. It was a picture of Kaiba getting bitten in the butt by a dog. She laughed. "You draw really well, bro."

He raised an eyebrow. "Eh.. yea, whatever ya say." He chuckled looking at it proudly. Kaiba's head was bigger then his body, his huge butt checks bleeding from the dog bite. His words were written in a word bubble: "Mokuba help me!" A drawing of Mokuba was in the corner of the page, and he was laughing at his brother.

Shizuka took a seat on his couch. "You sleep here, bro?" She pondered eyes still darting across his walls. They were covered in hopes and dreams, ads for dueling tournaments, clips from articles of wins from his football team, messages and words about family and friends… and a picture of a girl in a bikini. Well... whatever.

"Yea." He said nodding and taking a seat behind her, wrapping his legs around her till she was propped on his lap. "It's not much."

"Oh! But I really like your room." She said smiling weakly and gazing at the ceiling… he had painted on sloppy deformed stars. "Hey! You remembered!" She added looking at them.

He looked up as well. "Oh yea. Our old house used to have a skylight…"

"And you could look at the stars when you laying in your bed."

"It was so beautiful."

"We used to name them, Jounouchi? Remember?"

He nodding letting out a happy sigh, and he rocked himself and his sister in a soothing rhythm. "Yea. I remember. I named the brightest one after you, Shizuka."

She grinned, feeling happy tears sneak up into her eyes. "And I named that orangey one Jounouchi. Cause it's one of a kind… like you!"

"When… mom took you away…" He said softly, voice cracking. "…I would sit outside and stare at your star. I missed you so much… I... can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you're here…"

"Joey. Don't cry..." She said. "If it wasn't for you, I couldn't see any of this. I love you."

"I love you too, Shizuka. Don't ever forget it."

"I won't."

He gave a soft kiss on the cheek, and then tickled her belly and she let out a giggle.

"KATSUYA!" A man roared from the other room.

Shizuka fell off the couch with an "ow!", and Joey completely froze as he stared stiffly at the door.

Shizuka got up, a worried frown residing on her face. She whispered. "What's happening?"

He's breathing became faster as the footsteps bellowed down the halls. He pulled her into him, tightly and protectively as he started to slowly move towards the door.

Before he could get to it, it was torn open.

"SO! Who's the bitch?" Slurred the man, grabbing her red hair and pulling on it gruffly.

She screamed and looked sadly into his glazed eyes. 'Dad?"

"DON'T HURT HER ASS-HOLE!" Joey screamed, attempting to punch him only to be blocked by a swing of a beer bottle that shattered from contact, littering the floor. Jounouchi fell upon it at an angle, the glass slicing his face and hands.

"I can do what ever I want to this Hoe." He laughed.

"Dad!" She squeaked again, still straining from the grip he had on her hair.

"Whaddya call me?"

"Dad. It's me… Shizuka. Your…" She paused. "Your… daughter."

"WHAT!" He roared, louder then ever.

Jounouchi pulled himself up, slowly. He was okay. He wiped a streak off blood out off of his mouth and grunted.

"Remember me-"

He slapped her. Jounouchi let out a gasp and ran to her, catching the limp fallen body.

"Yea I remember you! I spent all my fucking money trying to fix your eyes! I don't know I wasted sperm on you!"

"Shizuka?" Joey breathed. "Shizuka!"

She blinked, her face bright red where the man had hit her. "I'm fine…"

Jou set her down on his couch. Then he let angry eyes fix on his dad. "You'll pay for this…"

"Don't speak to your dad like that, bitch." He grunted.

"Don't you ever hurt my sister again." He growled.

"I can do whatever I want!" He bellowed punching Jounouchi in the face, and watched him topple into his nightstand.

Joey rushed to get up and leapt on his dad, pushing them both to the floor, he grabbed his father's neck and violently shook it, but his father had grabbed something out of his pocket while Joey had been reciting threats to him.

It was shiny.

Long.

But most of all sharp.

He sunk the knife into his son's arm with a heave.

Jounouchi gave a choking sound and fell backwards in pain. Shizuka shrieked.

"Shizuka!" He chocked. "Go... get… help."

"No! I can't leave you here!"

"PLEASE! Go get help." He quickly pulled the knife out of his arm, blood squirting out in a gushing noise as he did, his face withered in pain.

The drunken man laughed from the corner. 'If you tell the cops, I've got plenty of charges I can use against you, you fucking juvenile delinquent." He said pointing lazily at Joey.

"Don't get the cops." Jounouchi panted, gripping his bloody arm tightly.

Shizuka nodded, sprinting out of the room, tears running out of her eyes, and blood speckled upon her clothing.

She ran the fastest she'd ever ran in her life.

Fwuhahaha! Cliffy! Yes… it is so evil isn't it...? I changed my mind about this story. It will be a lot different then I originally planned it. I think it's becoming more about the darkness in human's hearts… and stuff like that.

Oh well whatever. Thanks again for the reviews! Yay!

Sara Ishtar


End file.
